1. Field of Invention
The invention relates to a handle with a hidden belt. More particularly, the invention relates to a handle with a hidden belt of a portable device.
2. Description of Related Art
Carry bags, single-belt bags or twin-belt packs are usually sold with notebook computers such that user's can easily and conveniently carry their notebook computer.
Besides, for the convenience for carrying a notebook, a handle attached to the notebook was used in the prior art. However the handle of a notebook can only be carried by hand. A carry bag or a pack is still required to carry a notebook over a long distance. When carrying a notebook by hand, the notebook is more susceptible to being dropped. Therefore, the handle applied to attach to a notebook in the prior art still needs to be improved.